Beccy und Harry oder: Harald Peter mal ganz anders
by Black Force
Summary: Harrys und Rebeccas erstes Jahr. Befasst sich mehr mit Rebecca, Harry läuft eher nebenher mit. Die Laufbahnen der beiden gehen völlig auseinander, aber lest selber.


Beccy und Harry oder: Harald Peter mal ganz anders 

Es war eine stürmische Nacht als Rebecca Cooper geboren wurde. Es war Halloween 1989.

Laut ihrer Mutter war sie das hübscheste und niedlichste Baby auf der ganzen Welt. Sie hatte die wohl schönste Kindheit, die man sich vorstellen kann, alles war Friede Freude Eierkuchen.

Bis der große böse Wolgidork angetanzt kam. Er kam tanzend ins Wohnzimmer gehüpft, sah das schlafende mittlerweile 5-Jährige Kind, das mal wieder beim allabendlichen Krimi eingepennt war, wollte ihm frohlocken und stimmte ein Liedchen an.

Leider hörten Rebeccas Eltern das Lied und fielen augenblicklich tot um.

Naja, kann ja mal passieren.

Das Kind interessierte das Lied leider wenig und so blieb Wolgidork nichts anderes übrig als sich selber abzumurksen. Als irgendwann von das ganze Haus eingestürzt war, weil Wolgidork wegen Leichenzuckungen noch weiter quäkte,

kam irgendwann so´n blöder riesiger Trottel mit nem fliegenden Dreirad angerattert. Er wühlte ein bisschen, schnappte sich das Kind und brachte es zu seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten.

Den DURSLEYS... Jeder HP-Leser kennt diese Familie, es lag bei der Verwandtschaftssuche ein kleiner Irrtum vor, aber weil sich alle so sehr an das Kind gewöhnt hatten wurde es auch nicht mehr geändert. Bei dieser Familie lebte noch das ein Jahr ältere Harrykind. Beccy,

so wird unsere Heldin demnächst genannt, und er mussten alles tun was so im Haushalt anstand, z.B. Abwaschen, Unkraut jäten, den Dursleys den Hintern abwischen und so weiter. Alles in allem entwickelten sich beide prächtig.

6 Jahre später

Eines wunderschönen Tages als Beccylein und Harrylein mal wieder damit beschäftigt waren dem Dursley-Spross Dudley den Hintern zu putzen und ihm einen Einlauf zu verpassen, schneiten ein paar hundert Eulen rein, sie bekamen Tonnen von Post.

Es war alles schick grün geschrieben und der Verfasser hatte eine schöne Sauklaue, deshalb sollte man erstmal Hyroglyphen lesen um diese Briefe entziffern zu können. Naja die beiden Wunderkinder habens natürlich geschafft, was ja klar war. In sämtlichen Briefchen war folgender Inhalt zu entschlüsseln:

_Moin ihr Bälger!_

_Ich habs mir ja nicht ausgesucht aber ihr seid jetzt so inner Schule aufgenommen. Ach ja, die Schule heißt Hogwarts und da lernt man halt so´n paar Zaubereiern und so... Im Umschlag liegt noch ne Liste da stehen eure Schulsachen drauf, was ihr braucht und so, ne? Also ihr müsst am 11. September oder so bei Kings Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ sein, da fährt dann euer Zug. Also bis denne._

_Euer lieber Schulleiter Dambeldor. Ach nee, scheiße, ich vergess das ja immer, so spricht man den Namen ja nur, heißt eigentlich Dumbledore. Glaub ich. Naja, bis dann._

_PS. Wie ihr auf das Gleis kommt ist mir scheißegal, seht zu wie ihr klarkommt, wenns nich hinhaut, könnt ihr eben nicht zur Schule, dann habt ihr Pech und ich weniger zu tun._

Die beiden Kinder waren natürlich sehr erstaunt und freuten sich sehr.

Nochmal etwas später

Am Gleis 9 ¾

„Harry, Harry, hast du auch alle Kosmetiksachen und so eingepackt? Und die ganzen Sachen die du von dem Halbriesen gekriegt hast?", Beccy nervte Harry mal wieder mit ihrem Gelaber. „Also ich mein die Eule und so, ich hab meine natürlich und meine ist viel schöner als deine jawohl!

Also wirklich eine _weiße_ Eule, das sieht ja sowas von dämlich aus..." Bla bla bla. „Ja, hab ich und jetzt sei still" , antwortete Harry. Beccy ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven, vor allem wenn sie ihm mal wieder vorhielt, wie viel schöner ihre Eule war.

Zugegeben, ne schwarze Eule mit grauen Auge sah besser aus als eine weiße mit himmelblauen Augen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig trafen sie natürlich auch gleich die Weasleys.

Ginny:" MAAAAMAAAAAAA!

Da ist Harry Potter!" Ginny musste natürlich alles über den Bahnsteig quäken und sämtliche Leute schauten hin, was sie natürlich nicht kümmerte.

Die fette Mutter von dem Schreibalg sah das Harry natürlich und musste ihm erstmal helfen.

„Aaaaaalso, du rennen durch krasses Wand da vorn,

so voll konkret mussu aba passen auf nix Leute schaun und so. Hassu verstandn?" „Öh... Denke schon."

Harry hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden, tat aber so, als hätte er.

Er schnappte sich Beccy und rannte gegen die Wand.

War die Falsche.

Als er sämtliche Wände ausprobiert hatte und schon echt scheiße aussah, beschloss er, doch mal die Wand auszuprobieren auf welche die fette gezeigt hatte, und siehe da, es klappte. Was soll man da sagen?

Eben. Nichts, also lassen wir das.

Beccy hatte inzwischen auch beschlossen, mal nachzukommen. Da der Zug in zwanzig Sekunden fahren sollte,stiegen die zwei ein.

Im Abteil fingen die beiden mal wieder an zu streiten wessen Kajal schöner war.

Das aber Beccy grad damit beschäftigt war, Harry die Augen auszustechen und der gute scheiß Ohren hatte, bemerkten sie nicht, wer das reinstolziert kam: DRACO MALFOY. War irgendwie klar.

Malfoy:"Potter und irgend jemand den ich nicht kenne. Wie nett. Aber du Mädel da, willst du nicht mitkommen? Ich zeig dir meine Briefmarken... Ach nee, meine Freunde." Beccy:" Klar doch, alles ist besser als der da!" Und so kam sie mit in Malfoys Abteil.

Na wie wars? Freue mich auf Reviews. Ohne die schreib ich nicht weiter, also: Schwarzer Tag für Schwarzleser!


End file.
